A Parent's Sacrifice
by Kavella
Summary: Mira and Ephraim Bridger knew their son was special from the moment they first held him. But when the Jedi fall, and they discover their son's connection with the force, they knew what his fate would be. And they knew that they could not help him. But they could try. Somehow, they would find a way, even if it meant risking their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A Parent's Sacrifice **

Hello! I hope you like this fanfic!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Mira knew her son was special. She looked down at the bundle in her arms, and he looked back with his electric blue eyes. She could feel something overwhelming good about her son. She knew that he would do great things one day. And she promised him that she would do everything in her power to help him.

But that was before the fall of the Republic.

The Empire had risen to power, and Mira was relieved that the war was finally over. But her happiness faded when she found out what her son was.

She walked into the living room, coming to check on Ezra. He was still a toddler, and could get into trouble very easily. She walked in, and as soon as she saw Ezra, she stopped in her tracks. He was playing with a ball, but he was making it…float. Mira stood there, shocked at what her son was doing.

Ephraim entered a few minutes after her, and saw their child making the ball float. Mira heard her husband take in a quick breath, as shocked as she was. She turned around and embraced him, and cried. They both had heard what happened to the Jedi, and what happened to any force users that the Empire found. She could not bear to live with herself if their son got hurt. It felt like ages before the couple let each other go. Mira walked over to Ezra and gently took his ball away. As Ephraim picked him up, Mira took the ball and hid it on the highest shelf.

She hated to have to take something away from her son, but it was either the ball, or his life. If someone saw him doing that, rumors would spread and the Empire would find out. He would stand no chance.

That night, Mira and Ephraim sat at their table, wanting to discuss what had just happened.

"He's a Jedi," Ephraim stated.

"He's not a Jedi, he's force sensitive."

"Does it matter what the difference is? They'll kill him either way."

"Ephraim, we can't save him. We can only prepare him." Mira was devastated on the inside, knowing that something their child was born with could endanger him. "And the only way he'll be protected is if the Empire is removed from power."

"Mira, have you lost it? They control the _entire galaxy._ And you think two people could change that?"

Mira looked up at her husband. "I'm not saying we change it- I'm saying we plant the seed."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Ephraim asked.

Mira thought for a moment. "I'm not sure yet. But we have to do something. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while our son gets killed by the Empire."

Ephraim stood up and placed his hand on his forehead, a concentrated look on his face. Mira heard him sigh.

"Mira..," he said, and looked up at her. "I know what we could do." Mira looked into his blue eyes, and they shined with determination. "Remember our wedding present?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Mira and Ephraim traveled down into their basement using the ladder. It was dusty and empty, with boxes on top of the desks that were down there. Ephraim walked over to a medium sized box, and opened it. He pulled out a small broadcast station. It was grey along the edges and orange in the middle, with many buttons and knobs on front.

"Ephraim, what could we do with this?" Mira asked.

"We could speak out against them. Inspire others to fight. Teach other people to stand up for themselves." Ephraim looked at Mira, and she knew that she looked hopeful.

"Yes, yes. This is what we need to do. This is what we need to do, for our son." Mira walked over to Ephraim and hugged him, knowing that he was still cautious of this plan, but she was too. She knew that she could not protect her son from the galaxy forever, but at least she knew that she could try to change the galaxy that their child lived in.

After a while they broke apart, and Mira went back up the ladder to go to bed. Ephraim did not know how late it was, but he knew that he would not be able to sleep. They had just decided to go against the Empire, and they both knew that eventually the Empire would find them. And he was afraid.

The only thing that kept him from backing out from their plan was his son. He knew that both of them would be more afraid if anything happened to Ezra than if something happened to them.

But he also knew that Ezra could not find out about what he could do. If he knew, then the Empire could find out, one way or another. But if he knew nothing, then he would be safe.

Ephraim turned and climbed up to the living room. If they were going to do this, they needed to hide it. He moved the circular table over the opening in the floor, and hoped that would be enough. He walked past the kitchen and through the door that led to the bedrooms. However, he stopped in front of Ezra's room. Hesitantly, he turned and opened the door.

There, he saw his wife standing over their son's crib. She was cradling Ezra in her arms, still fast asleep. He could hear her silent sobs. He walked over and embraced them both. They knew that it would all end badly. They were still afraid, but this was their sacrifice. It was their sacrifice for their child.

They just hoped that one day, their son would understand.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

So this was supposed to be a one-shot, but leave a comment if you would like me to do another chapter.

Read &amp; Review

~ Kavella ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I finally got around to updating this story. I hope you enjoy!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

It was getting harder to keep the secret.

Ezra was now five years old, and he was getting curious. Mira wanted to tell him so badly, but she knew that she could not. I was for his own good that he was kept away from the answers. Every day was torture for having to lie to her son. He would look at her with his bright blue eyes, asking questions that could get him killed. But he was too young to understand this.

"Why can't I play with the other kids?" Ezra asked, bringing Mira back from her thoughts. She looked down from her seat at the table at her son. He pursed his lips and tilted his head, studying her movements, always observant. Mira put her mug down, and picked Ezra up. She sat him on her lap, his legs hanging off of the side of her legs, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ezra, I can't answer that." She rested her head on top of his own, and he shifted closer.

"Why not?"

"Ezra, you won't understand." It was torture to prohibit Ezra from doing something so normal, but they could not risk it. One slip up, and Ezra would die at the hands of the Empire.

"Yes I will. I'm five now." Mira let out a soft laugh.

"I know, honey. But you're still not old enough." Ezra paused, soaking in the information. Mira was amazed that he was able to do so at such a young age. He was always ahead of the game in intelligence and behavior. Mira sighed at the fact that this just affirmed he was force-sensitive.

It was a dangerous world now that the Empire had taken over. Ephraim and she had grown up in a time of war, but the end of their suffering after the war brought more than before.

People were persecuted for something that they could not control.

"When will I be old enough?" Ezra questioned.

"Ezra…" Mira stopped, not knowing how to respond. She knew that she could not tell Ezra what he was, or why he is a target to the Empire. The front door slid shut, and she looked up at her husband's face. Ezra jumped from her lap, slightly startling her, and ran to Ephraim.

"Hey, kiddo." He smiled and picked Ezra up, who squealed with joy. He put him back down as Ezra began talking.

"Dad, come play with me! Please!" Ezra shouted, tugging on his hand. Ephraim ruffled his dark hair with his free hand.

"Sorry, Ezra. I have to talk with mom for a few minutes. I'll join you shortly." Ezra raced off into his room, eager to play with his father. Ephraim sighed and took a seat next to Mira.

"Why are we doing this?" Mira asked, already knowing the answer.

"We need to keep him safe. For all we know, he could be the last of the Je-" Ephraim paused and lowered his voice. "He could be the last of them."

"No, there has to be _someone_."

"Mira, they killed _all of them_. And even if there still people out there, the Empire would know about it, and would hunt them down." Mira sighed, and took another sip from her mug.

"Just like they'll come for us," Mira said, placing the mug down. Ephraim looked back at her, and their gaze met. "Honey, they will come for us. Don't get me wrong; I don't regret the podcasts, and I know what's at stake." She took a breath. "But we need to prepare him for when we're gone."

Ephraim slumped back into his chair, knowing that what Mira said was true.

"I know."

A knock on the door echoed through the room. The couple turned towards each other. Mira nodded to Ephraim, and they both stood up. She crept into the kitchen and eased open the drawer, pulling out her blaster. Ephraim pulled his own out of his pocket, and they crept towards the door.

He stepped in front while Mira edged along the side. The knock was heard again, this time louder and quicker. Mira glanced out the window that was beside the door, but she was unable to identify the figure. She nodded to her husband. Walking towards the door, he raised his gun, and opened the door.

Mira heard the figure gasp in surprise, and Ephraim lowered his weapon.

"Come in, Tseebo." Mira lowered her gun and went to put it back into the kitchen drawer. She heard the door slide shut once more, and she closed the drawer, concealing the weapon. She turned around, facing the Rodian, and leaned against the counter.

"Any news?" she asked.

"Zeebo has heard the Empire has a lead on the podcast speakers. They say the Empire is looking into it."

Mira and Ephraim looked at each other. "Tseebo must suggest Mira and Ephraim stop before it is too late." Mira shook her head.

"We can't stop now. That's just what the Empire wants."

"The Empire wants the Bridger's dead," Tseebo said.

"Tseebo, we can't stop now. We have to do this." Mira walked and stood next to her husband, both facing Tseebo. He sighed.

"The risk you Bridger's take. Tseebo say you must think of your son."

"He's all we think about. We're teaching Ezra to stand up for people in need," Ephraim said, and Mira nodded in agreement.

"We're fighting for our son's freedom." Tseebo shook his head at them, looking at the floor.

"Tseebo not fight battle Tseebo know cannot be won." He walked back towards the door, but stopped. He turned back around and looked at them. "Neither should Bridger's." Tseebo turned and walked out of the door, converging with the steady flow of people. The doors slid shut behind him, leaving Mira and Ephraim alone in their thoughts. They both knew Tseebo was right, but they could not stop the podcasts. They had already come too far.

They both knew that they would not be able to protect Ezra forever. They just hoped that he would not die at the hands of the Empire. Mira and Ephraim wanted to make a safer galaxy for their son to live in. Their podcasts were inspiring people, and that was the only thing that they could do.

If what Tseebo said was true, they did not have long until the Empire caught up with them. And when it did, they would die knowing that they had helped their son. It may not have made a difference in the long run, but they had done _something_.

"Mom?" said a soft voice, drawing Mira and Ephraim out of their thoughts of death and back to the present. Ezra stood with his head peeking around the corner, his eyes wide and filled with sadness. He was still so small, barely at the height of their hips. His messy hair was all over the place, and Ezra tucked a small piece behind his ear, still half hidden behind the wall.

"Oh, Ezra," Mira said, rushing over to their son. She picked him up and buried him into her shoulder, brushing his hair with her hand. She turned back and sat down on the white couch in the living room, and Ephraim sat down next to her.

"Ezra," Ephraim said, and a shaky Ezra looked up. "Son, it's going to be okay."

"No it's not. Tseebo said the Empire's gonna get you," Ezra said, on the verge of tears. Mira looked to Ephraim, and he continued.

"Ezra, do you know why we're doing this? Why the Empire doesn't like us?" Ezra shook his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Ezra, we have to stand up for people in need. Especially those in trouble with the Empire." Their son nodded, following Ephraim's words to the letter. "The Empire is corrupt, Ezra. They are not here to help. We're doing this so you can have a better future."

Mira hugged their son closer. The Empire was catching up to them, and their time with their son was limited. But she would enjoy every precious moment with him.

This was their sacrifice to him. They were giving their lives to make the world a better place for Ezra. And it would hurt them all. Mira and Ephraim would be captured and certainly be put to death, while Ezra would live without love and without the understanding of their sacrifice to him.

"Ezra," Mira said. "We love you so much."

And Mira hoped that Ezra would remember they would never stop loving them. That was all they could hold on to.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

R &amp; R

~ Kavella ~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I hope you like this chapter!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Chapter 3 - Lie**

They were coming for them. Mira knew it the moment her husband stepped into their house. He was panting, his back pressed against the door, his hand resting on the holster attached at his waist. Ezra, however, had failed to notice his father's panicked state.

"Dad!" he shouted, running up to the man and trying to jump into his arms. Ephraim, his breathing still shallow, pulled his son up.

"Hey, son," he said, trying to brush off whatever had been happening. He pulled him into a tight hug, the seven year old's legs wrapped around his waist, and his arms around his neck. Ephraim stole a glance at Mira, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know. She jumped up from her seat and did not notice that it toppled to the ground.

She raced into the basement, their secret broadcasting studio, gathering things up and destroying others. When she was satisfied that most of the evidence was gone, she climbed back up the ladder, replacing the hole with a circular table. Ephraim was still clinging on to Ezra.

"Ezra, we need to talk with you," Mira said, and Ezra picked up on her tone.

"I didn't do it." Mira smiled, but it quickly faded.

"I know, Ezra. You're not in trouble. But, mommy and daddy are." Ezra's bear hug loosened.

"Why are you in trouble?" Ephraim sighed, and the three of them moved over to the couch. Ezra still sat in Ephraim's lap, the tension hanging in the air.

"Ezra, you know that we stand up to the Empire. They are not the good guys. They are corrupt and will not hesitate to kill." Ezra nodded along, his blue eyes becoming blurred by the specs of water that were forming.

"But the Empire does not want us to stand up," Mira said, drawing her son's attention to her. "And they're angry that we are broadcasting our views."

"But why aren't people listening? Why are you the only one who's doing it?" Ezra sniffed. "That's not fair!" he shouted.

"We know, Ezra," Ephraim said, hugging him closer as their son shook in fear and anger. They had to keep him calm before things started spontaneously breaking into a million pieces. "But it's okay. You're going to be okay." But Ezra was still upset.

"Don't leave me," he sobbed into his father's shoulder, his body shaking. Mira stood, disappearing into the hallway and through a doorway. Ephraim rubbed Ezra's back, trying to calm the young child, without success. Mira came back into view holding something in her hand. She sat down on the couch, the movement making the couch squeak. Ezra turned his gaze to his mother.

"Ezra, I have a gift for you." Holding out her hand, Ezra looked at the small orange device she held. He sniffed again, and reached out to take it.

"The house key?" he questioned, his voice hesitant. Mira watched as he stared at it, rubbing both thumbs over it.

"Yes. It's yours now. Keep it safe." Mira said, taking Ezra's free hand and giving it a squeeze. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but the words were stuck on the tip of her tongue, refusing to leave.

She was afraid. Afraid of what would happen to her, to her husband, to her son. They had risked everything, and now it was all coming to an end.

Someone pounded on the door. Three pairs of eyes turned towards the door as Ezra let out a small whimper. The banging started again. Mira locked eyes with Ephraim, a silent acknowledgment of what would happen. They had discussed this many times before, but now it was different. Their fears were becoming reality. Mira stood and moved the table, revealing the passage to their hideout. Ephraim stood with Ezra, who was now holding on to him with a death grip. Ephraim kneeled down, but Ezra would not let go.

"Ezra, you need to stay strong. You need to let go," Ephraim whispered, his voice barely heard over the pounding on the door. Ezra only shook his head.

"Ezra, look at me," Mira said, and her son did. "You're going to be okay." She tucked a strand of his messy hair away from his face, kissing him on the cheek. "I promise, Ezra, that everything will turn out alright." Ezra loosened his grip, and Ephraim kissed him on the forehead before lowering him down the ladder.

"Now you promise me, Ezra. Promise me that you won't come out until you're sure they're gone." Ezra nodded, still holding onto the ladder, unmoving. Mira watched her son's eyes as Ephraim covered up the entrance. A sob escaped her lips as Ephraim pulled her close.

Her last words to her son were a lie.

The pounding stopped, and the couple turned towards the door. Within seconds, blue sparks engulfed the door. They reminded Mira of her son's eyes. The door was thrusted open and Stormtroopers began pouring in.

"Freeze, rebels!" they shouted, raising their guns.

Mira and Ephraim did not fight back. They let the troopers rip them apart. They let the troopers pull their hands behind their backs and they let them lead them out the door of their home.

They let the troopers take them away from their son.

Because if they fought back, that would make them guiltier than they already were. If they came quietly, the Empire would not care to search their home. And that meant that Ezra would be safe.

And that was all that mattered.

Mira kept her gaze on the ground, releasing a deep breath. She did not know what was going to happen, but she was sure that this was the end. Whether or not she would be executed, it was the end for both of them. Their lives were over.

But their son's life was not. And Mira had no doubt that with his abilities; he could make a bigger change than they were able to.

Mira believed that her son would make a change. He would grow the seed that they had planted with their broadcasts.

And that gave her strength. She knew it would be broken soon enough, but for the time being, she would be strong.

It was all that she could do.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

R &amp; R

~ Kavella ~


End file.
